


These Humans Are Just a Disease

by justsleepwalkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsleepwalkin/pseuds/justsleepwalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's tried again and again to stop it, but the images of 2014 are seared into his mind, and he knows he hasn't avoided anything, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Humans Are Just a Disease

Dean's tried again and again to stop it, but the images of 2014 are seared into his mind, and he knows he hasn't avoided anything, not really. He thought distance would help. He thought if, after Sam fell into the cage, he remained distant, that would preserve the Cas he knew. How'd that work out for him? It only made things worse; Cas went down a different path completely. It wasn't “more of the same” but instead a darkness that terrified Dean. It only keeps falling apart now. Dean's not sure he can pull Cas back together. He wants to ask Meg to keep the drugs out of Cas's system, as though keeping them from the angel as long as possible could solve things. 

Dean doesn't think it will. 

_“Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter,_ we _will always end up... here.”_

Dean might be alright with that, if he can just keep together the people around him, keep Sam away from Lucifer, let the devil find some other poor sod. But Bobby's gone, his and Sam's sanctuaries burnt, their “home” far away from them, kept safe; and Cas is heading down the path Dean's tried so hard to keep him from. But it's too late now, isn't it? With or without Dean, Castiel, the angel that pulled Dean out of Hell, was too far corrupted by the human to ever have a good end. Trying to stop things may only make things happen quicker.

 

Sometimes Dean wonders if he should have just said _yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this since s6, really. It's something that's been in the back of my mind, that Dean's tried to distance himself from Cas because he's seen what happens otherwise, but he's realizing that it doesn't matter. He's already corrupted Cas enough that with or without Dean, the angel's going downhill. 
> 
> Also I can't think of what to tag this, haha.


End file.
